


For Kids Without Love

by SparkPlug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Bonding, Accidental parents, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Finding home, For Kids Without Love, Gen, Group Homes, Homes, I fucking love these characters, M/M, May turn into a comic, Multi, Oops we're parents, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Rated E for Abuse, Rated For Violence, School, The feels, Trans Character, if you hate these tags click off, little kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: "We can never return this child.""Agreed."





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody who stumbles across this story. The format it is in is not definite, and I am hoping to draw this up, and have the characters sketched out already.
> 
> The species I introduced is a Semi-Dragon, born with the body of a human, with the horns, and sometimes tail of a dragon. You can have any combination of this, but the origin, which I will address, is magic. All Semi-dragons are intersex.
> 
> Yes magic exists in this world.

"We shall call him, Eli," a young woman no younger than eighteen looks down at the small child in her arms, egg goo, and shell fragments sticking to her clothing.

"Eli Rowan Valentine," the man behind her echoed.

"Sounds lovely dear," the woman cooed, tickling the babies face, and sauntering over to where the man was gathering the egg shells. 

"He does have your last name," the man smirked, standing up, and kissing her head lightly.

"And your horns."

The two embrace around the small boy. Then the tape cuts out.

A door slams in the background, Eli covers his body, and the camera in his sheets, moving towards the wall, and away from his bedroom door.

_ Please pass by, don't come in, please, please, please. _

Loud foot steps stop at his door, and the handle turns.

_ No, no, no go away! Please! _

Unfortunately his father can't hear his thoughts, and his mother couldn't see what was happening, she never could.

When Eli was a little boy his mother left for work, and was hit by a drunk driver, a little while afterwards she died. That day was supposed to be special because, it was Eli's fifth birthday. His father always blamed Eli.

"ELI I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING!!" His father roared, pulling the covers off of him, "GIVE ME THAT!!" he shouted, ripping the camera out of Eli's hands.

"NO PLEASE! THAT'S MINE!!"

"DON'T BACK TALK YOU FATHER!!" Eli's father retaliated, smashing his bottle on Eli's dresser.

"NO DAD PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR!!" 

Eli's father drew the sharp edge of the bottle against his shoulder, cutting deep into the skin.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO BE EVER AGAIN!!"

Eli watched as he smashed the camera on the ground, and stormed out. All he could do was rock back, and forth that night, hoping the bleeding would stop.

He woke up the next morning, his father gone for work, and his arm stopped bleeding.

Quickly he got up, went to the bathroom, washed out the cut on his shoulder of glass, and alcohol, and bandaged it up loosely. Eating breakfast, grabbing his school bag, and putting on a t-shirt, he left for school.

The walk to school was always boring, so he plugged his headphones in, and pressed play on his favorite song. 

When he finally got to school, he tried his best to pay attention in class, and ignore the glances from others. After class the teacher called him to her desk, she was a happy young women with blonde hair, and a light pink and white dress.

"Eli, is there something the matter?"

"No miss. Gosling," Eli lied.

"Eli, students usually don't have bandaged shoulders, tell me what happened. I won't judge you, I promise."

"Yes you will. I'm fine."

"Please, I can help."

"Okay, its just that my dad, he, he, did that."

"Has he done other things to you?"

"Y-yes."

"How long."

"S-since mommy, d-died."

"Oh you poor sweet child," Miss. Gosling took Eli into her arms in a hug.

Eli let out a gentle sob, and wrapped his arms around Miss.Gosling. 

"Shhh~ it's going to be okay," she comforted him, rubbing his back, "We're going to help you."

Getting up, Miss.Gosling grabbed Eli's pack, and then carried him to the office, he was surprisingly light for a eight year old. 

"Hello, I have Eli here from my class, can you clean up his arm, while I use the phone?"

"Oh, sure, come along Eli," the school nurse said, taking Eli's hand.

"O-okay," Eli whispered, taking her hand.

"Have a tissue," the nurse offered.

"Thank you."

Miss.Gosling typed the number into the phone, letting it ring.

**_Bring,_ **

**_Bring,_ **

**_Bring,_ **

**_Br-_ **

_ "Hello?" a voice asked. _

"Hi, I'm a teacher at SafeWood, is this the Rainslight home?"

_ "Oh, yes, hello! What can we do for you?" _

"I have a student here, who has told me that he may be the victim of abuse, can you send someone over to help?"

_ "Right away, what species is he, and his father?" _

"Semi Dragon I believe."

_ "Do you require a healer?" _

"Yes, his shoulder is cut."

_ "Okay they'll be on their way, the child is not in critical condition is he?" _

"No, I believe not."

_ "Okay, thank you they'll be there soon." _

"Thank you."

**Click**

Miss.Gosling walked over to the room Eli was in.

"Eli, someone is coming to pick you up soon, do you walk home by yourself?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well you'll need to guide them to your house, is that okay?"

"Okay, I'll do my best."

Not long after a centaur with dirty blond hair, and a crop top, with shorts, plus a human with jet black hair, wearing a tank top and jeans that was kind of singed, arrived at the school.

"Hello," the centaur chirped.

"Hi, are you from Rainslight?"

"I am."

"He's in there," the secretary points to the room Eli's in.

"Thank you."

Walking into the room, the centaur takes a seat on the floor, to talk to the boy.

"Hi there, my name is Kimoke, and this is Kara, we're here to help," the centaur says.

"I'm Eli," he responds to her.

"May I heal your arm?"

"Please."

"So we're from Rainslight, do you want to come with us, to somewhere your dad can't hurt you and you can meet people like you?" Kara starts, as Kimoke is preforming her spell.

"Do I have to go back home at night?"

"No, never ever, you'll live with us."

"What if people there don't like me?"

"They'll love you, I can sense it."

"Are you lying?"

"Nope, I love you, and I just met you!"

"Oh. Thank you. Can I come back to school?"

"If you like, or you can attend class with us."

"People don't like me here, the other kids bully me, when we leave may I say good bye to Miss.Gosling?"

"If you like, I'm sure you'll see here around though."

"All done," Kimoke announced, "Though your arm is going to have a scar."

"It's okay, thank you," Eli smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"No problem little buddy."

"Wanna go pick up your stuff then?" Kara asked.

"Yes please," Eli said, hopping down from the bed.

The three of them walked down the hallway after filling out some paper work at the office, and gathered Eli's stuff, before they left, Miss.Gosling stopped them.

"Eli, wait," she said.

"Yes Miss.Gosling?"

"Have these," she gave Eli a bag of peaches.

"H-how did you get them?" Eli stuttered, amazed.

"I grew them, myself."

"How?"

"I'm an Earth creator."

"Thank you miss.Gosling, they're my favorite," Eli jumped up, and kissed her head.

"Call me, Judy."

"Goodbye Judy!" Eli called, as they left.

"See ya later Eli!" Judy responded.

The three of them headed towards Eli's house, chatting. When suddenly Eli looked down, and saw Kara, and Kimoke holding hands.

"Judy says only people in love hold hands like that."

"Well Judy is not wrong," Kara responded.

"But you're both girls."

"Yes, and it's perfectly okay for two girls to be in love," Kimonke told him.

"Oh, are you going to get married then?"

"No, unfortunatly there's a law against that."

"That's dumb, people in love should be allowed to get married."

"I like you kid, you've got the right views," Kara ruffled his hair.

"I like both of you, too."

"Aw, so cute," Kimoke cooed.

"You too should kiss."

"Wha!?"

"Kiss, cause you're in love, mommy and daddy kissed all the time, when mommy was alive."

"If you insist kid," Kara grabbed her lovers face gently, and kissed her lightly.

"YAY! What happened to your parents?"

"Mine died in car accidents, same place, different times. I was taken to Rainslight, and here I am today," Kara explained.

"That's sad, did you love them?"

"Very much."

"Do you miss them?"

"Everyday."

"Then that's all that matters."

"You are one great kid. You know that?"

"I do now! What about Kimoke's parents?"

"Mine died of old age, there last wish was for me to find happiness, and help others. So now I live at Rainslight, rescuing small kids, and big kids."

"That's really great, I bet you miss your parents a lot too."

"I do, but I know they would be proud."

"We're here!" Eli announced, pointing at a run down, house in front of them.

"This is your house?" Kara asked.

"Yup, dad doesn't get home for a while, so, we've got time. Come in!" Eli told them, unlocking the front door.

Eli raced to his room, with Kara, and Kimoke following him. They found him gathering all his stuff, broken camera parts, rolls of film, two pieces of clothing, and a loosely stitched dragon stuffy.

"Done!" Eli proclaimed, stuffing it all into his bag, still carrying the peaches.

"Ready to go?"

"OH WAIT!!" Eli bolted up, and ran from the room.

He returned holding a picture of his mom.

"I always want to remember her, and dad has tons, so I wanted to keep her with me."

"To precious," Kimoke whispered.

The three of them exited the house, and Kimoke noticed a car pull into the drive way, picking up Eli, and placing him on his back, they ran from the man with a crooked nose, and an evil look in his eye.

All the man said was "KEEP HIM!" as they ran.

"That was my dad," Eli told them, once they had stopped running.

"He certainly looked evil."

"We can never return this child."

"Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks, and character introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli's thoughts are chopped up to separate his contradicting thoughts. 
> 
> I'm putting little effort into character descriptions cause I'm drawing this as a webtoon/manga/comic later.

_Breath, just breath._

Eli repeated in his head again, trying to calm down. It was failing. 

_I've been with these people for eleven years, no ones going to judge me._

_But what will they say about your arm?_

_Nothing._

_HAHAHAHAHHA They'll mock you for sure, everyone will ask what happened to your arm._

Yesterday Eli broke his arm, when he tried to separate a fight in the home. Now, his arm was healed. It freaked him out, because it was broken yesterday. 

_Maybe I could ask Kimoke?_

_-thinking-_

_Yeah, she'll know._

_But she'll judge you._

_Ah, what do I do?_

_Just stay in bed, no one'll care._

_That works, okay, I'll do that._

Eli pulled the covers over his eyes. Snuggling back into bed, and letting sleep over take his body, again.

* * *

 

The light was shining brightly through Eli's blinds, casting shadows on his floor when he awoke again. No one had come to find him.

_Ugh, I'm hungry._

_You shouldn't get up._

_But I need food._

_Who cares? You can go days without food._

_I need food. I'm getting up._

_NO DON'T!_

_Fuck off._

Eli took off the covers, sitting up, and getting out of bed. Reaching over he checked his phone,  _9:38 am._  

_Not to late that people would have worried._

He moved around his room, taking a shower, combing his hair, and getting dressed, ignoring the thoughts in his head.

Eventually he was ready to go downstairs, gathering his courage, he opened the door, looking out onto the balcony, and the rest of the home. Everyone was eating, talking, and smiling. Making his way down to the counter where Hibeki was waiting, Hibeki was a black haired, green eyed, neko, or semi-cat. Since his arrival Hibeki had always been Eli's friend, and Eli was grateful for that.

"You're a bit late," Hibeki commented.

_I can't even do anything fucking right, can I._

"Oh, sorry," Eli responds.

"It's okay, So~ you up for your first 'job'?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Who do you want to be paired with?"

"I don't really care," Eli told her, looking away, his face heating up.

"OH! YOU DO TOO! Who is it? Scott? Bamis? Shiro? Kyo? No? Maybe, Gabe~ even Amber~?"

"Hibeki!"

"What? OH! OH!"

"No, stop thinking that!"

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!_

_SHE'S JUDGING US!  
_

_I KNOW!_

"Eli, it's okay. Smile. Want some breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Eli mumbled, breaking out of his train of thought.

Eli watched the room, as Hibeki grabbed the food. Amber was flirting with Shiro, and Kyo, Bamis was showing off his newest song, and Scott was working on the homes mural with Serena. Morning were nice.

**Clunk!**

Hibeki set a bowl down next to Eli, calling his attention to the food. 

Peaches, and yogurt, with a side of orange juice. Eli's favourite.

"Before you eat, can you take this to Amber?" Hibeki asked him, holding out a egg inside an english muffin with bacon, and cheese.

"Sure!"

_NO DON'T EXCEPT IT!_

_FUCK YOU BRAIN! I DO WHAT I WANT!_

Eli took the plate from Hibeki, wandering over to where Amber had sat down, watching Scott, and Serena paint. They were working on the transition from the sunset to the galaxy.

"Uh, Amber? I don't mean to interrupt your train of thought, but here's your breakfast," Eli stuttered.

Amber turned to him, a blank, confused look on her face.

_YOU FUCKED IT UP! ABORT! ABORT!_

"Thanks Eli, I don't mind," Amber smiled.

And _then_ Amber stood up, took the plate, and ran her fingers through Eli's hair, brushing it back.

"W-well see you l-later Amber," Eli stuttered, his face heating up.

"See ya, Eli."

Eli walked off, reaching a hand up to his face.

 

_She touched me!! Ah! SHE BRUSHED MY HAIR!!_

"Well someone looks like a tomato, what happened?" Hibeki teased.

"Amber, sh-she brushed my hair!"

"CUTE! I can see it now, blue eyed, purple haired babies, magical."

"HIBEKI!"

"What?"

Eli ate his breakfast, smiling like a doofus, getting lost in his thoughts, when Gabe spoke.

"Can I get a coffee?" he asked bluntly, taking a seat next to Eli.

"Coming right up!" Hibeki chirped, pouring some into a mug, "Cream, sugar?"

"Tiny splash of cream, and one scoop of sugar."

_GABE IS NEXT TO ME! HE NEVER MOVES! WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY!?_

"Morning Eli," Gabe abruptly spoke.

_HE SPOKE!_

"Morning," Eli mumbled between spoonfuls of yogurt.

"Here you go Gabe~" Hibeki giggled.

"Thanks."

Gabe was dangerously close to Eli as he reached for his coffee, and Eli swore he heard him sniff.

"Eh?" Gabe grunted.

"What?" Eli responded, startled.

_Oh no, did we do something wrong?!_

"You look nice."

"Oh, um, thank you?" 

_OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! OMG!!!_

"Shit I got Coffee in my hair!!" Gabe shouted, grabbing a handful of napkins, and running it through his hair.  "Now I'm going to smell."

"I think you smell good," Eli commented.

Gabe paused.

"Who cares what you think," he grunted, turning away.

_WAIT GABE! NO! I! WHAT DID I DO?! Am I really that unimportant?_

Gabe got up, and walked to his usual corner.

Eli didn't notice he was sulking until Hibeki pointed it out.

"Don't worry about it too much, Gabe has always been a loner," Hibeki assured him, washing dishes.

"I know."

"It did surprise me he came, and waited for his coffee, usually I take it to him. He even drank it here."

"Oh, I didn't realize."

"You must be pretty special~" Hibeki sang, drying off some of the dishes he had done.

_I'm not special, am I?_

Eli sat there, scrolling through his phone till  _11:58,_ when Rainslight received a call. 

The call that would change his life forever.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. Meeting Echo.

“I just got off a call with a neighbor for a small child in this neighborhood. She told me that the small child has been beaten, looks starved and hasn't been out of the house in days,“ Hibeki told him, setting down the phone.

“Okay, got it,” Eli replied.

“But unfortunately her dad is very burly, and muscular so he's always home you will need to bring someone with you.”

“Why can’t I go alone?”

_ Oh come on I have to go by my go with someone I can I just go with myself! _

_ Because you're useless well you can use healing Magic so you can't go by yourself. _

_ I'm not useless. _

_ Yes you are. _

_ We're not having this conversation today _

_ Yes we are we just had the conversation _

_ Get out of my head!! _

“Because you have healing powers, facing a powerful man is dangerous.”

“ I'll go!” a small voice behind him spoke gruffly.

“Okay Gabe, wonderful. I'll record it that you took this job with Eli.”

“Hey no fair I wanted to go!” Another voice yelled, footsteps following.

“You can both go, the more the merrier!”

_ Hibeki, why. _

_ He’s trying to set you up! _

_ BUT! I’LL EMBARRASS MYSELF! _

_ To late now. _

“So, Amber, Eli, and Gabe. Got it. Be safe, and take these,” Hibeki told the three of them, handing them a bag of fruit, mostly peaches.

“Er, why?” Gabe asked.

“To feed the child dummy! They need food!” Amber scolded him, smaking his head.

“JESUS WOMAN! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!”   
“Hey you two, don’t fight,” Eli whimpered.

The two stopped, leaving Gabe grumbling. 

_ Well that was surprising, that actually worked!? _

_... _

_ HOW THE HELL DID THAT WORK?!! _

_ I DON’T KNOW!! _

“Guys let's just go”  I spoke as he grabbed his jacket the counter.

“you got it boss

“Don't call me that, I'm not your boss!”

Whatever

The group walk down the street towards the address that he had given them before they left.  being able to find the address it was easy however before they before they entered the house and old woman stop them.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes ma'am?” Amber asked

“Would you be the kind young folks from Rainslight?”

“That would be a yes man what can I do for you?”

“I was the one who called in when I saw the child in the basement the other day. She looked starving I just couldn't bear to see her like that.”

“Oh thank you for calling in.”

“You're welcome I don't get very many visitors, and all my children are grown up would you like some clothes? I don't think she has any on.”

“I forgot to bring that yes thank you we would love that.”

“Why don't we get the child, and you will get the clothes will meet back here? So you’re safe.”

“Sure.”   
“See you soon.”

“Good bye.”

The group walked up to the front door of the house Gabe reached out and knock the door once. there's no response. He knocked again and still nothing.  Eli watched as a small key formed in his hand, Gabe's led the key into the lock of the door and turned it the door swinging open. 

“We’re in!” Gabe exclaimed .

“Good job,” Amber told him.

“Thanks.”

Walking forward the group fanned out, trying to find the child. They looked upstairs, on the main floor, and finally in the basement.

Eli had gone down first, leaving Gabe, and Amber on the main floor. What he found, was forever burned into his memory.

A small child was sitting in a kiddie pool full of water, she appeared to be a mermaid, and there were scrapes, cuts, and bruises all over her body. 

Eli stepped forward as memories he had pushed down for so long popped back up again. When he was a child, his mom, his dad, the accident, the tape. Reaching into his jacket pocket he clutched the tape.

_ It will be okay, don’t worry.  _

_ No it won’t. _

_ It got better, so it will. _

_ You mean nothing. _

_ Right now this child needs me, and I will help her. _

“Hey sweety,” he stuttered.

The girl curled up.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”

“Yes you will,” those words stung, raspy, and dry. 

“No, I’ve been in this sort of situation, I’m here to save you,” Eli explained, moving closer.

The child looked at him, with big eyes.

“Do you want to get some clothes, and come to a place full of love and life with me?”

“O-kay,” the child whimpered, reaching up.

As Eli picked her up, he watched the water encompass her tail, keeping it wet.

“How long have you been able to do this?” Eli asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“All my life daddy,” the child told him through tears.

Eli’s heart fluttered, the first time he was felt storge, love of a child.

_ Did we just become a father? _

_ I DON’T KNOW! JUST GO WITH IT! _

“Do you want to go meet mommy then?”

“I have a mommy!” the child exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

“Yes you do, and another daddy.”

“I love my family,” the child smiled, whipping away their tears.

As they walked up the stairs, Eli asked a question.

“What’s your name?” 

“What’s a name?”

“You know, something your parents call you.”

“Oh, you mean Accident, and Mistake?”

“No, like my names Eli.”

“I don’t have one.”

“Well later, we’ll give you one.”

“Okay.”

They reached the top of the stairs, finding Gabe, and Amber fighting a burly man. Well mostly, Amber was using a demon. Though they were winning.

Amber looked over at Eli, holding the small child. She gave him a thumbs up, and pointed to the door. So Eli left the house, heading to the old womans. When he reached the porch, he knocked on the door.

“It’s open, come in!” he heard a voice.

Eli entered to find the old woman in the living room, holding some clothed, and toys.

“Hi!” the small child exclaimed, swimming over to her.

“Well look at you, aren’t you adorable!” the old woman exclaimed, “My name is Kira.”

“That’s a pretty name, what are those?” the child asked, pointing to the clothes and toys in her arms.

“These are clothes, and toys.”

“They look pretty.”

“Here let me teach you, since you and I are mermaids, we need to wear special pants to protect our privates, like underwear, but it’s okay if they show. You put them around your waist like so, through your ‘v’, and do them up on the sides, here try,” Kira told her, handing a pink pair of pants to her.

“Okay,” the girl did as she was told.

“Now, skin tight waterproof clothes are used, so you can swim, and later you can wear bikinis. Take these, my kids aren’t going to use them.”

“Thank you,” the little child hugged Kira.

“Your welcome.”

“Can I have the clothes, I’ll carry them home,” Eli asked.

“Okay daddy,” she handed the clothes to him, taking a shirt out of the pile, and putting it on. It had purple butterflies on it.

“We’re back!” Amber called from the door, coming over to see Eli, and the rest.

“Welcome back,” Eli replied.

“MOMMY!” the little girl screamed, hugging Amber.

“Oh, hi you. She’s really thin,” Amber commented.

“I like your hair,” the little girl commented.

“Thank you, I like your tail,” Amber replied.

“Thank you. Is that other daddy?” she asked, pointing at Gabe.

“Yup, that’s your other daddy,” Amber told her, going along with it.

_ They’re really cute together, and Amber is really good with kids. _

_ Better than you. _

_ Fuck off. _

“Hey there,” Gabe spoke, letting her hug him.

“Hello.”

“You’re all cut up, would you like a bandaid?”

“Okay,” she sat still letting Gabe put bandages on her face, and arms.

“Eli, can you use your magic to help heal her cuts?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Eli stuttered, rushing over, “I’m not quite sure how to do this, but here goes.” he muttered something under his breath, grabbing the child’s hands.

After he had finished, the small child reached forward and hugged him tight, “Thank you, I feel much better.”

“So does this little munchkin have a name?” Amber asked.

“She says she doesn’t.”

“Well we found out her age from her father, she’s six.”

“Kira, what are some merfolk names?” Gabe asked.

“Kai, Aquarius, Oceane, Nadia, Lana, Echo, Ria, Cora,” Kira listed.

_ I like Echo, it sounds nice. _

_ The others probably hate it. _

_ What is with you? _

_ They’ll judge you. Don’t say it. _

_ I get a say in it! _

_ Nope, they’ll judge you, do you really want to make a fool of yourself in front of your crushes? _

_ Fine, I won’t say it then. _

“I kind of like Kai,” Amber commented.

“I think Nadia is a good choice,” Gabe responded.

“What about Echo?” the little girl asked.

“What do you think Eli, you decide,” Amber said, putting him on the spot.

_ No! No! No! What do I do now!? _

_ JUST SAY IT! NO TURNING BACK NOW! _

“Um, let’s go with Echo,” Eli whispered.

“Echo it is,” Amber declared.

Gabe looked at his watch “Guys it’s getting late, we gotta head back now.”

“Oh okay, thank you Kira, you’ve been a big help. If you ever need company, come to Rainslight, everyone’s welcome.”

“Thank you deary,” Kira smiled, getting up, and hugging everyone. “I guess I’ll see you soon then.”

“Goodbye Kira!” Echo waved, as Gabe picked her up, and they walked out of the house.

Kira watched them leave, waving back, and smiling. 

Suddenly remembering something, Eli ran back, holding something.

“Here, have this, a token of our gratitude,” he spoke, handing two peached to her.

“Thank you very much,” Kira thanked him, giving him a hug and taking the peaches.

“You’re welcome, goodbye for now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echo's magic works by her subconsciously controlling the water and air. She moves the water particles through the air, giving the illusion that she's floating over the ground. The water never gets the ground wet, because the particles are clinging how Echo wants. In the case of creating something it works similarly, but clings to a certain point that she fixes, or around an object.


	4. Chapter 4

“WE’RE BACK!” Amber announced as the troop marched in.

Echo was being carried by Gabe, while she ate peaches with Eli, and Amber was holding the bags of clothes from Kira.

“WELCOME BACK!” the homes main floor called as the people spread about it smiled and waved. Eli always felt comfortable around these people.

Echo shrunk into Gabe. The group walked to the counter where Hibeki was waiting.

“Hey you four, looks like you have a new addition. I trust the call went well?”

“Not exactly, we had to fight the father, and she’s starving. But we did meet an old lady name Kira, who gave us some clothes, and helped us give this little one a name,” Eli explained.

“I see, what is the name?”

“Echo.”

Hibeki wrote the name of their newest member down.

After the short conversation Echo spoke.   
“W-who’s this d-daddy?”

“Oh sweety, this is Uncle Hibeki, he’s a good person don’t worry,” Eli cooed, Gabe stroking her hair.

“Oh, my, god. Does she call you daddy! This is too precious.”

“How so?” Gabe asked.

“How would you three feel moving into the same room to raise this little one? Usually this doesn’t happen but when something like this happens we have to act on it. Family bonds in homes are extremely important.”

_ I’M MOVING IN WITH THOSE TWO!!!  _

_ Hahahahaha, they’ll constantly tell you to stop being depressed, and that you suck. _

_ I can’t do this, _

_ You have too, they’ll call you a chicken and you have a kid now. _

“Is this okay with you three?” Hibeki asked.

“Fine with me,” Gabe responds, a little too quickly.

“I’m cool with it,” Amber chirps.

“Sure why not,” Eli tells him.

“Yay, I get to live with daddies, and mommy!” Echo cheered.

“Well you are just too cute for words.”

“Cute, cute!”

“So your room is in the other building, the blue one, it’ll be on the first floor, room number eight,” Hibeki told them, handing Amber a small golden key.

“Thank you Hibeki, can you watch Echo for a bit, we need to get out stuff,” Amber asked him.

“Oh, of course her Uncle Hibeki can watch her, yes I can, who’s going to stay with Uncle Hibeki?” Hibeki cooed, taking Echo from Gabe.

“Thanks Hibeki, Echo be good okay? We’ll be back in a bit,” Eli smiled, booping Echo’s nose. 

As they walked off, Echo pouted, reaching out for them to take her with them.

“Oh don’t worry sweetie, we’ll have a great time and they’ll be back before you know it,” Hibeki told her.

“But, I want my daddy’s, and mommy.”

“Let’s go see what other people are doing, maybe that’ll take your mind off things.”

“But…”

“But nothing, no one's going to hurt you, and they’ll be back.”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

Hibeki carried Echo to go see what Scott, and Serena were doing. With a quick exchange of words, they let them know they were watching them. Echo heard none of it as she watched Scott, and Serena move with ease, using water manipulation to paint swirls, and splashes of color on the wall, creating planets, trees, grass, stars, and clouds.

Noticing that Echo was giggling, smiling, and mesmerized by the painting, Hibeki asked if she could help paint, Serena and Scott thought it would be great fun, and soon they discovered that Echo was one amazing artist, even if she was a little kid.

* * *

 

In another room, upstairs, Amber had found Eli trapped in his mind, muttering to himself with tears streaming down his face.

“ELI!” she exclaimed, rushing to his side, “What’s wrong?”

No reply, just tears. So Amber had to deduct what was wrong, no broken bones, physically fine, except, he was clutching something.

_ No, I’m making her worry, why can’t I speak! Amber don’t look in my hands, you’ll think it’s childish! I’m fine! Go away, you’ll only hate me more. _

“Eli, you have to tell me what’s wrong, or I can’t help.”

But Eli couldn’t form words, like he wanted to.

“Please, do I need to get Gabe?”

At the threat of having Gabe see him like this, Eli found his voice.

“It’s just, I found something from when I was a kid,” he mumbled.

“What did you find?”

Eli help out his hand, where a broken camera, and a tape sat, still playing.

“It’s the only memory I have of her.”

“Of who?”

“My mother.”

“Oh, did she die?”

“Yes, in a car crash on my birthday.”

“What about your father.”

“He blamed me for her death, and hated me ever since, that’s how I wound up here.”

“How did the camera break?”

“He broke it, after he found me playing with it.”

“Oh Eli,” Amber whispered, cupping his jaw.

“Do you really want to move in with me?”

“Of course I do, what would make you think I would’ve said yes if I didn’t want to.”

“Because Gabe’s coming with us, and so is Echo.”

“It wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t there.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well would this make you believe?”

“Would wha-”

Eli was cut short mid sentence as he felt Ambers lips on his, soft cushiony pillows stopping sound, and time around them. His eyes closed, and for the first time in eleven years, he was home.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes, swimming, and overheard conversations.

Gabe came into the room to ask if they needed help, preventing Eli from asking if that was out of pity. The three of them packed up Eli's room, and took their stuff over to the new place they'd be living, Eli turned the door knob, and ventured in.

It was big, and spacious, with five rooms, a bathroom that had a bathtub in, perfect for Echo, there were water paths for Echo as well, going around the whole house, two bedrooms, one for Echo and the other for the three of them, a living room, a studio, and a kitchen, there was already furniture in the house, which was good because it allowed everyone to put away their clothes, and belongings. 

After putting away their stuff, and knickknacks, they went back to get Echo from Hibeki, no one really speaking.

They found Hibeki, and Echo painting with Serena and Scott, what amazed Eli the most was that Echo was smiling, and looked happy, and calm. He made a mental note to get her painting supplies. 

"Hey sweet cakes, you ready to go home?" Amber asked, walking up to Echo.

"Hi mommy! Uncle Hibeki is really fun!" Echo exclaimed, paint all over her face, and hands.

"You're all messy, but it's getting late, why don't we go home?" Amber asked.

"Okay mommy. Can we come back tomorrow?"

"Of course sweetie this it your home."

"Yay."

"You know that there's a pool here, and Echo needs to swim a lot, you should take her swimming tomorrow," Scott commented, himself being a mermaid.

"I wanna go swimming with Uncle Hibeki to!" Echo cheered.

"Oh, I don't know sweetie, he might not want to go."

"I'll come, I finally don't have to worry about wearing a shirt while swimming. I want to go."

"Hibeki sorry I forgot, it was just so long for you."

"Don't worry 'bout it Am, its recent so it's new."

"Cool, so how about around ten ish we'll meet at the bar, and then go."

"Sounds like a plan. See you four soon," Hibeki smiled, giving Amber a hug.

"Bye, bye Uncle Hibeki," Echo said, hugging him.

"See ya soon squirt," Hibeki told her, ruffling her hair.

The group walked off, Eli, and Gabe still lost in thought.

When they arrived at home Amber broke the silence.

"You guys need to say something, you're freaking Echo out."

"What's wrong with daddy, and pappa?"

"Nothing sweet hear they're just being annoying," Amber growled.

"S-sorry, come on baby, let's get you to bed," Eli stuttered, forcing himself to smile.

"Okay daddy, is pappa going to be okay?"

"He'll be alright, he just doesn't talk much," Eli explained as they walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Oh, okay."

"Brush your teeth darling," Eli instructed her, handing a tooth brush to Echo.

"What's brushing teeth daddy?" Echo asked.

"Oh, um, you put tooth paste on the tooth brush, and then you get it wet. After that you put the toothbrush in your mouth and make circle motions to clean your teeth for two minutes, but be careful not to swallow, and then after two minutes spit out the toothpaste, and rinse your mouth and toothbrush," Eli told her, demonstrating how using his own toothbrush.

"Like this?" Echo asked, copying his actions.

"Yeah, you got it bud," Eli cheered, ruffling her hair.

"Yay."

After she finished brushing her teeth, she did her business, and Eli helped give her a bath, by washing her hair, and handing her her towel. Then it was back to her room to change into pj's, so that Eli could read her a story. As she drifted off to sleep, Eli kissed her forehead, and whispered goodnight, closing the door behind him.

Making his way back to Gabe, and Amber. 

_Maybe it's best we forget the kiss. Then we won't cause a problem._

"Hey guys," Eli rubbed the back of his neck when he reached the bedroom.

"Hi Eli, ready for bed?" Amber asked.

"Yo," Gabe responded.

Both of them were in their pj's so Eli took his to the bathroom to change. The scars on his wrist making him sigh.

_No one would ever love me if they knew I had these scars._

Eli finished changing, and returned to Gabe, and Amber.

"Hey Eli, so we're okay with sleeping in the same bed, you okay with that?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, sure. Only if you're okay with that."

_HOLY CRAP! AMBER JUST ASKED US TO SLEEP IN THE SAME BED! WITH HER AND GABE! AHHH! MAYBE SHE DOES LOVE US!_

"Cool, ready for bed?"

Eli looked at the clock that read 11 pm.

"Yep, it's late."

"Well come one," Gabe said gruffly.

_I AM DEAD! D! E! A! D! AHHHHH!_

Eli climbed into bed with Gabe and Amber, winding up in the middle. The three of them said goodnight, and even though he couldn't see his face, he knew it was painted red, but as he fell asleep Eli felt happy for once in his life.

* * *

 

"DADDY! PAPPA! MOMMY! WAKE UP!!"

_Ugh what is on me? It feels like there's a stone on my legs. And why can't I move?!_

Eli opened his eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening.

_Shit._

He had found himself stuck between Gabe, and Amber, with Echo jumping up and down on the bed, trying to wake them.

_DON'T MOVE! DON'T WAKE THEM UP!_

His brain was screaming at him, begging him not to move, or make a sound.

Then he heard a groan.

"Ugh, morning pumkin, what's up?" Gabe's chocolaty voice ripped through Eli's body.

"WE'RE GOING SWIMMING TODAY!!" Echo screamed happily.

"Yes we are sweetie," Amber laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Ready for breakfast?" Eli asked.

"YEP!"

"I'll cook," Gabe announced, getting out of bed.

"YOU COOK?!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yup, get ready for something awesome!" Gabe bragged.

"Whatever you say," Eli mumbled, watching as Gabe, and Echo disappeared from the room.

After a bit of silence, Amber spoke.

"So are we not going to talk about what happened yesterday?" she asked.

"It was a mistake wasn't it, just out of pity," Eli sighed.

"What no! I would never do that out of pity."

"Everyone does stuff for me out of pity, it's fine."

"Eli, it wasn't out of pity, don't worry," Amber told him, pulling him into a hug.

"Really?" 

_Ugh, we sound desperate._

_Shut up! I can feel her boobs!_

_Creep!_

"Of course, now get dressed," Amber told him, kissing the top of his head before heading to the bathroom.

Slipping on his trunks, Eli smiled. Maybe, just maybe, he was liked back.

* * *

 

Gabe had made the best pancakes he had ever tasted. Echo wouldn't shut up about it, while the headed to the bar. Even then she told Hibeki about it all the way to the pool. It made Gabe smile, which was rare, and Eli was pretty sure that he liked this.

Maybe being with these people wouldn't be so bad.

Swimming had been fun too, Echo was really good at it, and they even saw Scott swimming with her.

"Uncle Hibeki?" Echo asked.

"Hm?" Hibeki responded.

"Why does your chest have dark lines?"

_SHIT! I SHOULD'VE TOLD HER NOT TO ASK!_

"Oh, that's because I had to go through surgery to fix my body."

"Why? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick, I was just born in the wrong body."

"Oh, okay, is your body fine now?"

"Yep, everything's how it should be," Hibeki bragged.

"That's good, can you swim?"

"No problem there."

"YAY! LET'S JUMP IN THE POOL NOW!"

"WOO! LET'S GO!"

Hibeki's kindness took Eli back to his first week at the home, when everyone went out of their way to become friends with him, those friendships even lasting till now, he hoped. But still, the only two people who had ever seen him break down or cry was Amber, and Hibeki. He could never tell someone, or make them bare that worry that he could die any day.

Eli had hoped one day he would find his mate, or mates, and maybe then that day his feelings would be returned, but he doubted it. No one would ever be his mate, ever. It was bullshit that ever soul had a match, or matches, he was pretty sure he was broke, or his mate was dead. Still, these moments where he felt like a family with a kid, and everyone loved each other were treasured and only made his love for Gabe, and Amber stronger. It was stupid.

All of that happiness came crashing down when he over heard Gabe, and Amber talking with each other while waiting for him, Hibeki, and Echo to come out of the change room.

"We should tell him before he gets the wrong idea," Amber's voice whispered.

"Yeah, it would be bad if he thought that," Gabe responded.

"We owe Eli an answer before this continues."

"Echo deserves to know too."

"Agreed."

"When should we tell them?"

"As soon as possible."

"We need the set up to be right though."

"Yeah how 'bout we go to a fancy dinner, then it'll get the point across."

"Let's do that."

_Oh no, they don't love me do they. They want to tell me that they're not in love me in that way. I should've know._

_They're probably getting engaged, that's why they want to go to a fancy restaurant._

_I should just die so they don't have to deal with me in their life, they'll be happier without me._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!

Eli told Hibeki he was going home to change, and left the home. When he got back home, he searched for the one object that would be able to stop this pain, a razor.

He was scribbling out a note on the bathroom counter, when he started crying, tears flowing down his cheeks and landing on the paper. They'd be so much better when he is gone, no one will ever have to worry about him again. 

Carefully he traced the razor over the vein on his arm, he was taking a deep breath when the sound of the front door opening echoed through the house.

_Fuck. He had no where to hide._

Was all the thought as he pressed down hard, dragging the blade down his forearm. Opening some old scars, and scabs. 

_Soon it'll be over, don't worry._

As the blood started flowing down the sink drain, he heard shouts of his name.

_Almost to the end._

The bathroom door knob turned as his vision began to spot, and he gripped the sink for support.

He thought he did the right thing, that they'd be happy. That was until Amber let out a scream.

"NONONONO! HELPGABEGETSOMEONE! QUICKLEY!!" 

Gabe raced off faster than Eli thought possible.

He registered Amber touching his wrists, and tried to pull away.

_They need this, they could be happy without me. Just let me die._

When darkness over took his vision, he saw Amber, telling him to stay, and searching for bandages.

Then the world cut out.

 

 

* * *

 

In the days Eli was gone.

Echo cried.

Gabe shut himself off.

Amber fell apart.

Hibeki barley spoke.

All of them looked like they had died.

And everyone worried.

"Where's Daddy?" Echo asked, coming out of her room for the first time in days.

"Daddy is at a special place sweetie," Amber told her, pulling her into a hug.

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, would you like too?"

"Can we take Pappa?"

"I don't know if he wants too come."

"I'll ask him!"

Echo wandered off, and Amber wondered if she should stop her, but the happiness on Echo's face, that smile, told her that maybe everything will be alright.

"Pappa?" Echo asked, entering the bedroom.

Gabe didn't respond.

"Pappa, can you come with us to see Daddy?"

Gabe sat up to see Echo staring at his with big brown eyes, and a hopeful look on her face.

"You're out of bed darling," Gabe exclaimed, a small flame in his soul forming.

"Yeah, I miss daddy, and you and, mommy being happy."

Echo smiled. Making Gabe's flame grow bigger and bigger.

"I will make sure that daddy comes home."

Gabe had been counting the days till Eli would come home, and tomorrow was the day. He had visited Eli the entire time he was away, so had Amber. The fact that Echo asked for her daddy, made Gabe think maybe there was hope for their little family.

"How bout we see him tomorrow? I'll make you a gift in the mean time."

"YAY! My parents will be happy again!"

"You are too good for this world."

Gabe put his hands together, letting Echo watch as a flower crown formed in them.

"Pappa, you never told me you could create things like this," Echo commented as he placed it on her head.

"I never had the chance to show you."

"I'll make you something too!"

Gabe watched as Echo focused, forming a tiny gem in her hands.

"Echo, this is beautiful. Mind if I do something?"

"Go for it pappa."

Gabe added a string with ever lasting flowers, making a necklace out of the gem.

"Why don't we go give this to mommy," he suggested.

"Yeah, let's go, pappa comes too," Echo ordered, getting up, and tugging Gabe's shirt.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

The two of them went to see Amber, who was curled up on the couch.

"Amber?" Gabe asked in a hushed tone.

"Hm?"

"We have something for you," Gabe told her, taking a seat next to her.

"Gabe, you're out of your room," Amber whispered, smiling.

"Yeah, thank our tiny ball of joy for that."

"Thank you sweetie, your a miracle worker."

"We made you something mommy," Echo told her, handing the necklace to Amber.

"Oh sweetie, this is beautiful," Amber praised, putting on the necklace.

"How bout, I make some dinner, and we watch a movie, then tomorrow we go pick up Eli?"

"Sounds like a plan, have you seen him today? He's doing so much better."

"I've seen him, being there really helped him."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going away for about a week, and will post when I can. You can see me at Animethon if you're in the area, I'll be cosplaying as Lars from Steven Universe, and my friends will be with me. Come say hi!

That night, Gabe put Echo to bed, kissing her head, and tucking her in. A low rumble coming from him the whole time.

"What's that sound pappa?" Echo asked sleepily.

"Oh, it's called purring darling."

"Why are you purring pappa?"

"Because I love you."

Then he went to make sure that Amber got some sleep. He found her in the kitchen.

"Amber, it's time for bed," Gabe whispered.

"How can we face him here?" Amber asked him, the question hitting Gabe hard.

"We have too, he's the light of our life's," Gabe responded, walking up to Amber.

"But, what if he doesn't want us to be his family, what if that's why he did... it."

Gabe had to come clean.

"That's not it."

"How do you know?"

"I... asked him."

"Then why, why did he think it was a good idea?" Amber mumbled, tears forming in her eyes.

"You know when we were talking after the pool? He thought that we were in love, and that we didn't need him."

"Oh Gabe, we should've just told him."

"Amber look, we have to make sure he never thinks this way again. We need to make him feel loved."

"But how? He probably doesn't wa-"

Gabe cut amber off, pressing his lips to hers, making time stop for a few short moments.

"Amber, we love him, and from what has occurred, he loves us."

* * *

 

Morning couldn't come soon enough. Gabe made breakfast for the three of them, pancakes. Huge stacks, with berries, syrup, and butter. Everyone got dressed nicely. Echo wore her favorite top, purple with pink butterflies, and matching pants. Gabe got out his best tank-top, and a pair of shorts. Amber wore a mesh shirt, a black bra, and a black mini skirt.

They walked to the hospital where Eli was, and filled out the necessary paper work for his release.

Then it was time to see, him.

Echo swam as fast as she could down the hall way, Gabe, and Amber racing to keep up with her. The three of them stopped just outside his room. Echo knocked quickly on the door, and when it opened, her face lit up, and she lept out of the water, tackle hugging Eli.

"DADDY!!" she cheered.

"H-hi darling," Eli whispered, tears in his eyes.

There was a low rumbling in the room.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too."

Amber, and Gabe crouched on the floor with him, adding to the hug. 

"I-i missed you g-guys so much, I'm sorry for w-what I did," Eli apologized through his tears.

"Just don't, do it again," Gabe told him, "promise."

"I promise. I will never, ever do that again."

"Are you hungry?" Amber asked, running her hand in his hair.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Let's get out of here, and get something to eat then," Amber announced.

"Can we go to Peaches & Cream?" Eli asked timidly. 

"Whatever you want dear."

* * *

 

The four of them opened the door to the cafe, the little bell jingling.

"Hi! Welcome to Peaches and Cream!" the lady behind the counter greeted them.

"Hi, Kara, how have you and Kimoke been?" Eli asked, walking up to the counter.

"Oh we're doing great, we run this now, a little cafe safe space for everyone. How've you been, Eli?"

"I well, I haven't been too well."

"Is that so? What happened?"

"Daddy who is this?" Echo asked, pulling at his shirt.

"Oh, Echo this is Kara, you know how pappa, mommy, and I saved you? She saved me."

"You had bad parents?"

"I had a bad dad."

Echo hugged him.

"ELI! Who's this cutie?!" Kimoke exclaimed, running around the counter to hug him.

"I went on a mission with these two," Eli gestures to Gabe, and Amber, "And now she's ours."

"Welcome to parent hood kiddo," Kimoke ruffled his hair.

"Thanks."

"Sooo, you gonna intro me to these lovely people?"

"These are my..."

_What should I call them?_

_Just say friends, right?_

"friends, Gabe, and Amber."

"Haha, he's joking," Gabe dived Eli down, kissing his lips.

_HE JUST KISSED ME!!!! AHHH! WHAT DO I DO!?_

"Eeeee!!!" Kara, and Kimoke screeched in excitement.

"We're his lovers," Amber told them.

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you, I was worried when he said he wasn't doing so well."

"About that..." Eli started explaining the whole story to the four of them, Gabe had covered Echo's ears, the whole story, right from the start.

When he had finished, Kimoke, and Kara were in tears.

"Oh Eli, don't ever do that again," they cried, hugging him tightly.

"I won't, I promise. I'm in a better place now."

_Hopefully._

"Daddy I'm hungry," Echo complained.

"Sorry, right. What would you like to eat?" Kara asked.

"Can I get a chocolate scone?" Gabe inquired.

"Caramel latte for me, with a frosted donut," Amber told her.

"I'll get a slice of apple pie, please," Eli replied.

"I want a hot chocolate with a cupcake!" Echo smiled.

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry!!"

"Coming right up."

After their lunch had been served, Kimoke turned on the t.v.

"I hope you don't mind I turn this on, their deciding whether to pass a very important law today." 

"Oh, what law is it?" Gabe asked.

"Nothing important, just the same sex, and multiple partners marriage law," Kara said, causally. 

"That's today?!" Amber spit out her drink.

"Yup, I'm hoping it's passed."

All of them waited in silence for the results of the bill.

"And the results are in..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm trying to do slow burn, with a very undefined ending.
> 
> Also, sorry for the short chapter, just wasn't feeling it.

“It is now Legal for same sex, and multiple partner marriages," the reporter announced.

"Kimoke?" They heard Kara asked, turning to see that Kara was on one knee in front of Kimoke.

"My dearest Kimoke, ever since I saw your face twelve years ago I knew I had to marry you. You looked so sad back then, and I knew I had to find a way to make you smile. Twelve years later, I've found so many ways to do so, I've lost count, we've gone on countless journeys, down endless paths, and explored a zillion different things. Now I ask you to go on another journey with me, would you take me in marriage, till death do we part?" Kara took out a small blue box, opening it up to display a rose gold ring in the shape of a rose with a diamond in the center of the rose.

"Oh Kara, of course," Kimoke breathed, allowing Kara to slip the ring onto her finger.

_ HOLY SHIT, FUCKING FINALLY!! _

_ Hahah, now they have the one thing that you'll never have. _

_ Fuck off. _

"I also got you a ring," Kimoke mumbled, taking out a red box, showing Kara a gold band woven together with a diamond in the top.

"Great minds think a like," Kara whispered, as Kimoke slipped the ring onto her finger.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" everyone cheered.

"Smile!" Amber told them, taking out her cell phone to take a picture.

* * *

 

"BYE GUYS!" Eli called as the group left for home.

"BYE! SEE YOU SOON!"

"Are daddy and pappa dating?"

The three looked to one another.

_ Deep breath, don't panic when they say n- _

"Actually, all three of us are."

_ WHAAAATTTTTT!!!! _

"REALLY!? I REALLY HAVE TWO DADS AND A MOM!!" Echo cheered.

"That's right sweet heart," Amber told her, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh! I wanted to show you something!" 

Echo formed a blob of water in her hands, they watched as it moved, floating upwards, and blinking?!

Gabe scooped Echo up.

"MY SPECIAL LITTLE GIRL!!" Gabe cheered, Amber, and Eli confused on what was happening.

"Um, why is this?" Eli asked as the water blob nuzzled him.

"It's called a magic spirit, only those with special magic gifts can create them, they're like little pets."

"That's so cool! Aren't you amazing!" Amber exclaimed, ruffling Echo's hair.

"I guess you need a teacher," Gabe spectated.

"OH! I know the perfect teacher!" Eli announced.

"Who?"

"I had a teacher called Miss.Gosling, who is good at the core subjects, and we can always ask Serena, or Scott to teach Echo the magic part."

"That's a great idea, doesn't she work at the home?"

"Hm, last time I saw her she was working for the home, so we can ask Hibeki if he knows anything."

"Sounds like a plan."


	9. Chapter 9

Everything since then moved fast, Hibeki came over to see Eli after he got home, the four of them discussed what they should do about Echo's education, and eventually decided, with a whole lot of calls, that Scott, and Serena would teach Echo art, and magic, on the side, and Echo would also go to school, where Mrs.Farwood would teach her the core subjects, that way she would be able to have friends her age.

Somewhere down the line Miss.Gosling became Mrs.Farwood, marrying a young man named Philips Farwood, and apparently having a child, Ella G. Farwood. There was a lot of congratulations, and happy conversations after that.

Soon it was Echo's first day of "school". Eli woke her up in the morning, Gabe made breakfast, and Amber made her lunch. Echo wore a white button up shirt, a black vest, and a plaid red skirt, made out of a special water proof material that combined the material used in her regular clothes, and other materials to mimic non-waterproof clothing. Gabe tied her hair up with two red ribbons in pigtails, and adjusted her collar.

It had gotten chillier outside so the wind nipped at them as they walked Echo to school. Echo pulled her brown bag closer to her, by the straps to keep warm. There was a pleasant vibe that day. It was nice. Echo fit right in, and the three of them reminded her that Scott, and Serena would be picking her up later, not them.

They said their goodbyes, and left.

* * *

 

**Echo**

"Good morning class, today we will continue our studies on the races of the world. Yesterday we left off at Semi-dragon mates. To continue, there are two types, mates that are there only for mating season, or just because they are in love, and then there's soulmates, who are soul bonded to be the one true mate, or in this case, two true mates. Mostly you find your soulmates during mating season, and the only two know species that have this are Semi-dragons, and Dragons," Miss.Gosling explained. "Yes River?"

"What happens in mating season?"

"Oh, well, they feel a strong pull to their mates, to stay with them, mark them, and reproduce. But you have to be over eighteen years old for this to affect you."

* * *

 

**Amber, Eli, Gabe**

Walking in comfortable silence, they reached their house, Amber unlocking the door, and the three of them heading to the couch to sit.

They had been sitting in silence, when a sudden wave of heat came over Eli, and he kicked off the blanket on him. Figuring it was nothing, he remained silent.

"So, what now?" Gabe asked, breaking the silence.

_What now is right. They'll probably want to do something without me. It's fine. I'm useless anyways._

"I don't know, what do you want to do Eli?" Amber asked.

_NO! Don't ask me, I don't know!_

_Hah! Better come up with something, they'll hate you other wise._

"Um, I don't know either. It's really hot in here."

"We could do something that we couldn't with Echo," Gabe suggested.

 _"_ Oh I know!" Amber exclaimed, "Let's go for a walk."

"Sounds good, you coming Eli?"

"Oh, okay, sure I'll come."

The three of them got up, grabbing their jackets, and Amber, and Eli headed out of the house while Gabe went back to grab something they forgot. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause I'm starting school tomorrow.

The cold autumn breeze blew by them, chilling them slightly as orange, and yellow leaves fluttered past them. They had gone to a quite park where a small stream ran by them, and tall tree's sheltered them slightly from the wind. 

They had been walking for a short while when Amber stopped them, leading the other two to a large oak tree. There were carvings littering the tree, of lovers, and friends, those past, and those who last.

The three of them took a seat at the base of the tree, sitting in comfortable silence.

"I used to come here all the time with my dads," Amber sighed, watching the clouds blow past.

"Are they, happy memories?" Eli questioned.

"Really happy, for twelve years we were happy, my two dads, and I. Coming here, and having picnics. Until dad got cancer, and both of them died, one from illness, and the other from losing their mate."

Eli reached over, clutching Amber's hand.

"Losing mates is hard, they're supposed to be your other half. Can't imagine if I ever lost you guys," Gabe commented, "Though I don't even know how to be a couple, my parents orphaned me as a baby."

"That's what we're here for," Amber declared, "You have a tragic backstory Eli?"

"My mom died when I was little, and my dad beat me for it," Eli relayed, a small tear trickling down his face.

"Oh sweetie," Amber cooed, leaning her head on Eli's shoulder.

They sat in silence against the tree for a while, just enjoying each others company.

"I have a question," Gabe spoke.

"What is it?" Amber responded.

"What's the most common amount of weeks for someone to have found their mate before getting married?"

"Typically for dragons it's a couple days."

"Are you two dating?" Eli asked, his heart sinking into his stomach.

"Eli, do you know about mates?"

"Yes."

"Did you have a mating season yet?"

"Yeah, they started when I was sixteen."

"Who did you want to be with during that time?"

"You guys..."

_Why is she asking me this?_

"So did we."

Eli made a small 'o' with his mouth.

"Get it now? We want to be with you, we love you."

"So much."

"I love you guys too."


	11. Chapter 11

HOWDY! Bet you all were expecting a  _chapter_ chapter. Nope! I'm doing a character introduction! Technically.

* * *

  **What is this world they live in?**

Good question. So the world is Alfor, has three continents; Cisaran, the one our dear characters are in; Udan, I currently have no stories about this place; Aesia, where the characters from  _Running Water_ live. 

**There is mention of magic, is it common?**

Cisaran has the highest magic count of the continents. Aesia having the least amount of magic users. If you don't count Sirens.

**What genitals do the main three have?**

That is a very personal question, but given the fact that they are a new race and my plans for this novel, I shall explain. 

All Semi-Dragons are intersex! Having both male, and female genitalia. Yes, they are both functioning. Some can be born with a pointed tip, not sharp but more of a triangle, still functioning as a normal penis. 

There will be more about sex, maybe, in the future chapters. Depending on what I feel like.

**Is it normal for Semi-Dragons to find their mates early on???**

Yes, when they get their first mating season it means they are 'ready' for their soulmate. In the early stages of the species they needed to breed fast, and a lot, that is why there is a mating season. It is the most fertile time. Just because they are young doesn't mean they aren't soulmates. 

* * *

 

**Eli**

**Name:** Eli Rowan Valentine

 **Age:** 19

 **Birthdate:** March 3

 **Magic:** Healing

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual, Polyamorous

 **Bio:** Eli is a very timid person, struggling with mental illness, as shown in the book when he commits suicide. He is loved by many people, except his father. He does in fact, like peaches very much, and frozen peas, for some reason. 

* * *

 

 **Name:** Gabe Skye Vinson

 **Age:** 20

 **Birthdate:** May 4

 **Magic:** Earth Creation Magic

 **Sexuality:** Demisexual, Polyromantic, Polyamorous

 **Bio:** Gabe is a more reclusive person, never really having friends or lovers. He tends to want to get to know you before anything happens, and sometimes he's slow, but that's okay because Eli and Amber love him no matter what he's like. People say cooking is the fastest way to a man's heart, well technically that's true, especially with Gabe's cooking, though he won't believe you if you tell him.

* * *

 

 **Name:** Amber Ashton Cash

 **Age:** 19

 **Birthdate:** June 11

 **Magic:** Demon Summoning

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual, Polyamorous

 **Bio:** Flirty, happy, and downright foolhardy, Amber adds the extra life, and push to the story, encouraging people to be more open, and smile more. She enjoys stargazing and good food. Amber also knows that things don't just happen like you want to, and you have to work for it. 

 


End file.
